the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loose Ends (part 2)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following I Guess Loose Ends (part 2) 58 Comments Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll @dr_helen_jekyll 3 years ago Since the first one has closed and there are several (if not all of the) roleplays unfinished on it, I'm going to go ahead and have this out for everyone so it's easier for the wonderful people making our Wiki to find the rest of your stories! �� ...not to mention there are still things I need to get to myself. �� Recommend 9 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ((For Hastie Lanyon and Helen Jekyll )) ((Repost from the last discussion:)) Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 4 days ago *Hastie looked at Lewis incredulously when he suggested they go to the roof.* Are you mad? She would just scale the building and bring terror to London! Hela Hyde Hastie Lanyon • 3 days ago *Hela rolled her eyes and turned her head away, carefully getting to her feet with a few small hisses of pain. Her hand dropped to the sheath that held her blades, and she glanced at the two men for a reaction.* Jekyll1886 Hela Hyde • 2 days ago Lewis rose immediately. Adamance mixed with exasperation as he spoke: "Hela, draw that knife, and there'll be no pleasant jaunt. Leave the blades behind, and we can go somewhere besides this bloody room." He shook his head in disbelief at her shortsighted action. "What the hell do you need knives for, anyway? Think someone's going to mug you?" ((And I do believe Hastier's next.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago No, she's just readying herself so that she may ruin another piece of my clothing. *Hastie crossed his arms and turned to Lewis.* But as much as I would love to get out of this "bloody room", I cannot let you leave like this. Not until you reassure me that she won't run off. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago If you two are just going to bicker, do it somewhere else!! *Wrapping her hand around the hilt of one of her knives, she tried to discretely study the doorframe and the obstacle -Hastie- in front of it.* Or better yet, you can stay here and I can go on that walk. Then you can solve your little dispute and I could have peace and quiet. *Her tone was resolute, and with those words, she turned and approached Hastie with measured steps, raising her chin as she smiled and spoke softly, an almost perfect impression of her other half.* Now, could you be so kind as to get out of my way, sir? I'd hate to have to use force... 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited The instant Hela drew closer to Lanyon, Weir followed. "Hela, while it's patent Hastie and I should have had a more detailed talk earlier, the fact remains you'll not be leaving this room without my escort. Now kindly step. Away. From Lanyon. I don't want to escalate this, but I will if I have to. And, Hastie, kindly stop undermining me in front of Hela. You either trust me to do this job, or you don't. I'm like a surgeon tryin' to save the patient's life--I need room to maneuver." 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *Hela's impression made Hastie shudder. How dare she imitate Helen? He locked his eyes on her even as she stepped closer, and refused to move from the doorway.* I do trust you, Lewis, it's her i don't trust. Some here made that mistake and paid heavily for doing so. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago *Hela cocked her head to the side.* What's the matter, Hastie? Don't like hearing Helen's voice? *She sneered, oh so tempted to pull out her blade, but... Lewis was a little too close for comfort. No knives, then. Not that I'd need one.* Oh, and speaking of room to maneuver... Hastie, you're still- *Her eyes never leaving his, she moved both her hands up, palms parallel to her chest, and pushed them against Hastie with as much strength as she could muster.* in my way! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited The instant her hands moved toward Hastie, Lewis sprang upon Hela from behind, tackling her to the ground, one arm around her midriff and the other hand gripping the nape of her neck where it met the skull, his own head tilted to the side so that a headbutt from her was impossible. "What. Part. Of 'step. Away. From Lanyon' do you not understand?" he growled through gritted teeth, the heat of his breath forming moisture on the skin of her neck. •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *Hastie barely had any time to react before Hela pushed him over, making him trip over the threshold. As he fell he saw Lewis jump forward to tackle Hela before she could run away, but the force he put behind it sent both of them flying. With a thud all three of them landed on the floor in the hallway, creating a sandwich of perturbed people. Hastie spat a few curses at both Hela and Lewis as he tried to wriggle free, but the weight on top of him prevented him from doing so.* 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (( For Tairais )) ((A repost of the most recent, plus the layout of Richard's room:)) Jekyll1886 What an odd, unsettled feeling that cane gave him. He decided to look at the journal instead. "I'm attempting to help your..." he searched for the word, "soul-friend," he explained to Gerard as he opened the book. Semper apertus greeted him on the first, unlined page, in his own handwriting. Below it was his note to Prince: Richard, The book of knowledge is always open. No man need be a mystery to himself. I hope this book helps you find your way to that cool, clear font of wisdom--self-knowledge. Lewis Weir It felt like a lifetime ago that he'd given Prince this. So much had happened in the short months since their initial meeting. But he brushed such thoughts aside...and turned the page. Thumbnail see more 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago (hey! here's the answer of one!) *Velius looked peaceful and laid his head on Mattias's shoulder, Then kept sleeping. Somehow what Mattias done on the real life affected the nightmare. Now he was sleeping peacefully. Meanwhile John looked at Emilly, smiling tiredly. He took Emilly's hand and lead her to the other bedroom, then lead her to the bed and the both laid on it. John was smiling and looking at Emilly cutely* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *Velius just kept sleeping, he was starting to have another dream. He shruged on the bed and started to sweat. He tightened his eyes and looked slightly scared* *John smiled and blushed, then caressed Emilly's hair slowly* D-Don't worry d-dear.. If y-you're with m-me, I d-don't have anything t-to worry.. *John smiled and continued to caress her hair and crossed fingers with the hand of Emilly* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *John looked worriedly at Emilly, then sat beside her and looked at her* Hey d-dear, I-I'll watch V-Velius, I f-feel that s-something is wrong w-with him.. *John faced Emilly and kissed her forehead, then went to where Velius was sleeping. He went beside him and tried to wake him up by touching his shoulder. Velius didn't moved. He tried once again, but Velius wasn't waking up. He went back to where Emilly was. Meanhile Velius kept sleeping, he wasn't able to wake up by his own. He slept for many hours, having several types of dreams* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *Velius moved up a bit and started to sweat. He was having another dream. He tightened his eyes and smiled, but he was still sleeping. John slept hugging Emilly too, but he woke up several times on the night because he was worried about Velius* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *Velius moved to the other side and shruged more, still sleeping. He was still dreaming.. and it seemed that he won't be able to wake up in a long time..* I-I'm worried about V-Velius because if he c-can't w-wake up... I-I'll be affected t-too in s-some way.. *John looked even more worried and sighed worriedly, then crossed fingers with Emilly's hand and shruged on the bed* •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited (The Christmas Wish, continued. Sorry Catt, I'd tag you if I could, but hopefully you'll see this!) Catt Hatter *If Hela were to look up, she would have seen Catt had gone as white as a sheet. The quiver that had started in her stomach, had crawled its way up through her chest and up to her head. It pressed against the back of her eyes, playing the scene for her to watch, but not to change.* Hela Hyde I... H-Have I said enough...? *She whispered with a whimper forming in the back of her throat. Her retelling had left her feeling shaky and helpless, and she hadn't even finished it yet.* Catt Hatter  M-mhm. *Catt's voice was a small, shaky, timid thing. She stared wide-eyed at nothing, arms wrapped tight around herself. Horrified by the memory that Hela's story had awakened.* I-i'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I... It was only once for me... how could-? I'm sorry! Hela Hyde *Hela carefully peeked at Catt through slitted lids, expecting the sight of her to bring the dreaded, bloody images racing back to her mind... but seeing the younger girl there, embracing herself with her face pale, only brought to mind a child she had seen once, crying on the side of the road. The kid had been dirty and far too skinny, the sight of them making her chest ache with an unfamiliar emotion. Of course, they weren't all that they seemed to be. Even the little brat had turned against me the second I showed a whiff of sympathy. Her lips curled into a scowl, stormy thoughts beginning to corrupt her fear into anger. Tried to help the little bugger, but turns out even children can't be trusted. They've already been taught the ways of mankind.* What are you going on about? Only once for you? *No way of telling if Catt's any different... She felt a growl rumble in her throat, snapping* Stop apologizing and explain! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago *Catt slowly brought her eyes up to meet Hela's. Everything in her was shaking, weather from fear or intense guilt she didn't know.* I-I was there. *Her tear rimmed eyes carried the weight of her meaning loud and clear.* 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited You... *Hela began, her jaw slackening as the reality of the words hit her. It's her fault, it's her fault, she's the monster, she lied, she hurt me...! A sharp pain in her hand torn her from the thoughts raging in her head, casting a quick glance down to see she was clenching her hands tightly, shaking as nails dug into skin.* 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited "I-I'm sorry..." Her voice was so quiet it could almost be mistaken for a gust of wind outside. She curled up and leaned against the armoire beside her, as if being smaller would protect her from the horrid dream. While she could remember doing the things in that dream, she couldn't remember wanting to do them. Or, she could, but it felt disconnected. Like she was a passenger watching a vengeance play from inside her own head. She had thought it was just a dream, and did everything she could to crush the ideas in it, to forgive her friend. That's why she had gone to help keep watch over Hela and make sure she got good food that didn't have anything nefarious in it, made sure she wasn't trapped in her room all alone and did her best to make sure she was safe. Not everyone had been so willing to forgive. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago I thought you cared... I thought you were the only one who'd never make one move against me...! *She choked out a laugh, eyes squeezed tight in attempt to keep her emotions hidden, her rage, her confusion, her betrayal.* But alas, the Hatter has proved me wrong once again! You can't die, you can't keep your promises, so what can you do, other than ruin my life?! *Suddenly she sneered, eyes open and narrowed.* Oh, I guess you're also an expert at making Helen unhappy... 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Catt just cried. "I'm sorry... I couldn't stop it..." She did care, if she had been able to, the dream would have ended the same way real life had. But she couldn't, she wasn't in control. Tears ran down her face behind her hands, her breathing making it difficult to speak. "I-I do-n't m-mea-ean too ma-ake an-ny one un-hap-py!" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *A growl rumbled in her throat, faintly aware of the familiarity of the whole situation.* Yet you do it everyday, don't you? *She turned her head away, losing steam.* You're terrifying, Catt... The sight of you makes my stomach churn... And I can't look you in the eyes without seeing the wound I made that day... *Her hands clenched into fists. I shouldn't have come unarmed. She realized, silently cursing herself.* There isn't a day that goes by where I don't wish to finish what I started. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited "I d-on't me-ean to be, I-I never as-ked to b-e this w-way..." Catt sobbed quietly. "I'm s-sorry..." She was stuck, if there were a way for her to make her friend feel better, to not be afraid anymore... she didn't know what to do. •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (Hey HJ! I'm over here! X3) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (Ah! I was looking for you! :D Do you wanna do anything else with the Birthday scene?) 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I think we've done enough. Now we wait for Saturday...where the plot will thicken. X3) (We can still work on the other rp...and we need to find Triman for Saturday, so I might need you to tag them on my post when it's up. X3) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (Sweet! You just let me know when and I'll keep my eye out! :D ) 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Of course! Now we just need to get Lady Venom a present! X3) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (WOOT WOOT!! *fist pumps* ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Present time with Catt and Helen. ^-^) Catt Hatter  I know, *she nodded.* I just hate that I couldn't do anything to protect her. I was too busy being cold. Hela Hyde Catt, you were dying... *She frowned harder, her eyes shinning with worry.* If I hadn't taken you inside and treated you immediately, you could have lost limbs or had a heart attack... Not to mention that if you tried to stop that woman, you could have been hurt too. Catt Hatter Still. *She hated feeling helpless, and it was horrible to think that she may have been able to do something and was prevented by her own body.* Hela Hyde *Helen hesitated then hugged her friend tightly, trying not to crush her presents.* Hey, it's okay... Remember, you said that today is for happy thoughts... it's your birthday, after all! *She smiled against the fabric of Catt's jacket.* Besides, you haven't even read the inside of you book yet. *I hope I cleaned off all of the blood... She thought with a shudder, glancing down at her hands as she released the birthday girl.* 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago "Right, right. Sorry." Bringing her thoughts back to the present, she smiled and hugged her friend back. "Happy thoughts. I'll read it now!" Catt rifled through the presents until she found the book again, and opened it. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited *On the journals pages were handwritten notes and instructions, each page going into detail. Occasionally, there was a small doodle showing what to do and one page had what appeared to be small dried water stains, as if tiny droplets of water had fallen onto the page. Helen peeked back up at Catt's face, trying to discern what she thought of it.* Is... my handwriting neat enough? 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago "Y- you wrote this?" She turned the pages, a new wonder in her expression. "It's amazing! And yes, the writing is quite legible. So don't worry." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *Helen nodded, flushing at the praise.* That's a relief, I was afraid my nerves would get the better of me. *She gave a soft laugh.* So, you really do like it? 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited "Yes, absolutely!" Catt cheered, going to give Helen another hug. "It's beautiful!" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *She accepted the hug gratefully, wondering briefly if she was ever going to manage to slip away from the party. The thought made her smile despite herself. It wouldn't be so bad, staying and chatting with Catt.* Catt, please, you're too flattering! *She giggled into her jacket.* It really isn't anything special! 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago "Nonsense! This is amazing!" she grinned. "I can only imagine how long writing this all out must have taken! Especially without quick-dry ink!" •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago (I don't have a roleplay to continue or anything, I just want to say HI!) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago (You know, Hela and Alicia only got to see each other that one time... *grin* should we change that?) 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (YES--) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago (But on the main page!) 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Okay!!!) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Catt Hatter So sorry on the delay for this!) Alice glanced at her friend and then at the worn leather bag in her hands. So many memories, so many scars both contained with in the stained satchel and her mind. Did she really want this thing back? Did she want to carry those memories with her? She didn't want it but she needed it. It was a part of her just like her own memories were. It made Alice....Alice. This bad was her and it was her job to take care of it, no one else's. Nodding she hesitantly reached out and retrieved the satchel from Catt's hands, "Yes....I do need this back...Thank you." She tacked the thank you with a smile. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "Is, everything okay?" Catt asked, concern growing in her expression. She would have understood a positive, or maybe even a neutral reaction. But the hesitation, and her word choice indicated a deeper meaning. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Thing's weren't perfect, she doubted they ever would be, but things weren't terrible. Everything was....fine, in the truest sense of the word. But enough about that as there's need to worry Catt on her birthday of all days! "It's fine," Giving a quick nod Alice changed the subject, "I hope you're enjoying your party!" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "Yeah, it's great. It really means a lot to me that so many people showed up. You sure you're okay?" 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "I'm fine!" She waved off the notion, placing the satchel back in it's rightful place on her shoulder with it's strap across her chest. "I must say Mz. Hyde really did an amazing job setting this all up!" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "Yeah, and especially with keeping it a surprise! It's rather annoying, but I usually can pick up on when something is being planned like this. I'm really glad this wasn't one of those times!" Catt grinned. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "Me too otherwise I wouldn't have been able to have seen the look on your face when you came in!" She smiled remembering the event that happened a few hours before. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "I suspect I looked much like an owl, blinking in the light and sudden noise!" She laughed. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "Oh very much so!" Alice laughed along. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I'm not sure what else can be added to this scene. Did you want to end it here?) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I think I'm good, as I don't have anything else.) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Cool. Nice story! :D) 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago (hey @DeathMurder_JH here's the answer of the babies rp! >u<) *Velius blushed and smiled, then kissed Matt again and gave a little smile to him* You cook better than me, and I've already saw it~ *Velius smiled and hugged him again smiling* Hey Matt, what do you think on staying on the Society tonight? I would like to have a little night of freedom away from those children.. *John smiled and closed his eyes, making a cute face* I-I'm fine d-dear, b-but you d-don't seem v-very well. G-Go to rest, dear. I'll t-take care of Gina and D-Damari for y-you.. *John carefully put Damari on one arm, holding him strongly, then held Gina on the other arm, holding her strongly too. He kissed Emilly on her forehead and went to the bedroom. He began to walk from one side to other of the bedroom trying to calm the children* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *Velius shuddered and smiled, then held Matt's hands tightly. He blushed and smiled again* I'll be pleased to learn~ But first, let's make coffee *Velius smiled and crossed fingers with Matt's hands. He was blushing and smiling* *John smiled and kissed Gina's forehead, then smiled and looked peacefully at Damari* asleep, I'll make him lay on the cradle *He smiled slightly and kissed his forehead, then made him lay on the cradle carefully meanwhile he held Gina with the other arm. He succeed and covered him with a blanket, then continued to try to make Gina sleep with a smile on his face* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago • edited *Velius smiled and kept kissing Matt with his hands on Matt's waist, blushed* Thank you, Matt. That's a great reward~ *Velius smiled and hugged Matt tightly, then came back to cook, being helped by Matt* *John smiled and kissed her forehead carefully* Why d-don't you sleep dear? Y-You're tired.. *John smiled again and continued to walk to one side to the other slowly, trying to make Gina sleep* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *Velius smiled, blushed and continued to help Matt cooking* We'll continue with that on the Society dear, don't forget it~ *Velius smiled and kissed Matt on the cheek, then he looked at him and winked. He went back to cook smiling* Yes d-dear, but s-she isn't sleeping. D-Damari is s-sleeping on the cradle, and he looks so p-peacefully.. *John looked at Emilly and smiled, then looked at Gina and held her hand with one finger, smiling* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. − Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago You're right.. It's sweet enough.. *Velius smiled and kissed Matt again* Like you~ *Velius blushed and smiled, then swallowed the cream and licked his own lips slowly. He smiled at Matt and hugged him tightly, placing his head on Matt's shoulder* I-I think it's g-getting even m-more sleepy.. I-I'll continue.. *John smiled and continued to walk from one side to other slowly, trying to make sleep Gina* •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy